Corazon de Cristal
by JoichiroKanra 0.1
Summary: SINOPSIS: Historias de un solo capitulo de diferentes tematicas, todas dedicadas a la pareja de Ranma/Ryoga.


Romance/Homo/Drama

 **PRIMERA HISTORIA**

Pareja: Ranma/Ryoga

SINOPSIS: Historias de un solo capitulo de diferentes tematicas, todas dedicadas a la pareja de Ranma/Ryoga. Ninguna esta relacionada con la otra al menos que haya dos capitulos pero no va extenderse de dos capitulos una historia individual.

La actualizacion es regular.

Si no te gusta las relaciones homosexuales, puedes retirarte. Si no te gusta la pareja igual. Si tienes mente abierta te invito a pasar.

* * *

 **ENCUENTRO DE LAS 2:00 A.M**

Era muy tarde. Era la 0:59 a.m. Había una torrencial lluvia en el exterior, cada gota golpeaba contra el pavimento, glug, glug, glug, tenía sueño, mis parpados pesaban y odiaba escuchar el sonido del agua. Lo vi entonces, parado como un idiota entre la lluvia, cubriéndose con el paraguas. Estaba muy desconcertado. Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza. Aunque era cómico y no podía evitar sonreír, tan lejos había llegado. Al chico de paraguas rojo, bandada de leopardo y vestimenta amarilla, dentro del dojo Tendo, buscando pelea a las dos de la mañana.

Entonces sin esperar más, hable.

– ¿Realmente te gusta; Akane?–suspiro con lastima– Te has dado cuenta de la hora. Crees que Akane estaría despierta. En realidad yo tampoco…debería estarlo, Dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Me perdí. – Se mira los pies avergonzado. – ¿Esta, está durmiendo?–Titubea, levanta la cabeza buscando alguna afirmación. Pero yo niego.

–No hay nadie hoy. – me dirijo lentamente a cerrar el dojo. –Debo cerrar bien esta casa. No habrá nadie por unos días, pero puedes quedarte.

–Gracias. – deja su paraguas en una esquina. Estaba húmedo. El chico estaba sucio, habrá caminado bastante para llegar al dojo. Aunque hace unos días estaba acampando en el parque que se encontraba a la espalda del dojo.

–Tanto quieres a mi prometida. – lo dije en un tono satírico. –No te enfades. No quiero pelear contigo ahora.

Nos habíamos puesto en una posición cómoda para conversar; había unos cojines en el suelo para poder sentarnos un rato. Él se había quedado callado mientras nos acomodábamos.

Aun así.

La pregunta era absurda. Claro. No había necesidad que lo dijese. Tan solo observar cómo se enfurecía cuando se lo preguntaba, y más cuándo se lo preguntaba él. Pero cuando comenzaba a hablar sobre Akane, relajaba todos los músculos del rostro. Entonces pregunte de nuevo…

– ¿y bien? Ah, sí…claro– antes de completar mi frase, él ya estaba hablando.

– Ella es la mujer de mi vida. Es la mujer perfecta. Lo que he soñado siempre –sonreía con dulzura en el momento que la mencionaba.

–Desde cuando tu sueño fue casarte. – Estaba riéndome un poco porque parecía no haber escuchado bien. – Casarte con Akane, en especial.

–Desde siempre, desde siempre Ranma. – me miraba con celos. – Tu qué diablos sabes. Tú no quieres a nadie.

–Claro. Ja. Yo no sé nada, nada. –Suelto una risilla. –Me pierdo de algo; si es que yo vivo con Akane y la veo todo el día; yo no sé qué diablos sabes tú.

–Pues veo lo que tú no ves.

–Yo no sé si tu miras algo, pero creo que estas ciego. Y necesitas unas gafas.

–Porque te cuesta entender que tu sola presencia, condena las dulces manos de Akane.

–Y que tiene de maravillosa sus manos. Espera mejor olvídalo no sigas, ha. Diablos.

Él hablaba con ternura de ella; cuando pronunciaba su nombre era como una palabra frágil que debía ser tratada con dulzura por sus labios y rimaba de belleza en un simple nombre que ya había pronunciado cualquiera antes; pero escuchándole hablar te empalagabas y ni siquiera; el enloquecido kuno; llegaba a tanto dramatismo para el romance melodramático que Ryoga, Hibiki; el mejor amigo; pronunciaba; en unos minutos el diría…—Oh, Akane, Akane es tan bella, ella es, es tan maravillosa, tan dulce, tan gentil, tan generosa, tan hermosa…Ella es ¡tan!—era descortés interrumpirlo, pero realmente hartaba escucharlo hablar de una manera tan dolorosamente cursi; se veía ridículo. Y cansaba, y esto pasaba cada vez que recurría a hablar sobre ella, sacaba todo lo peor de Ryoga, aunque debería ser bueno para las mujeres, si él fuera una mujer, realmente una mujer y sobre todo Akane; vomitaría.

–Hey, hey, hey. Calma. Hablamos de la misma Akane. Porque creo que hablamos de dos personas totalmente diferentes. Tu Akane y mi Akane—yo definitivamente estaba matándome de la risa.

–Pero tú no ves más que defectos. Akane es totalmente maravillosa.

—Creo que es bonita, te lo reconozco. Pero de ahí a que sea dulce y gentil. Vamos entonces me quede con el premio mayor de la gran rifa entre mujeres hermosas; y no contemos a ninguna de mis amigas; ellas no son nada fuera de ser solo amigas y ya. Créeme; Akane no es el tipo de mujer que realmente quisieras tener en la cocina, es que ¡Por Dios! te lo digo de verdad, Ryoga. No me veas de esa forma…

Se había puesto de pie de un golpe. Hablar de Akane de alguna forma ofensiva era para él un sacrilegio. Tenía las cejas fruncidas, la frente arrugada, y el pecho hacia delante como si fuera un gallo de pelea. Tenía los puños apretados aguantadose las ganas de tirarme un puñetazo.

–No es un motivo para enfadarse.

–Para ti, nada es un motivo. – apretaba los dientes, y me miraba con ferocidad.

–Yo no sé qué me reclamas. –Me levanto calmado. Me pongo en una postura de combate, pero sin ninguna intención de tomarme enserio el capricho de un chico "enamorado"–Yo no te he detenido nunca, a veces tal vez; pero la mayoría de veces tu inicias el pleito.

–Como te detesto.

Estaba dispuesto a atacarme; lanzando un arriesgado puño sin chocar mi rostro, ya que lo había evadido.

–Ya no tienes nada que decir. Por eso solo quieres pegarme.

Ryoga era admirable porque sabiendo que iba a perder. Terminaba tirándome el primer golpe sin rechistar.

Yo ya estaba lejos de él.

–Cállate; solo me enojas. Cada palabra tuya es tanta estupidez junta.

Ahora mismo el avanzaba veloz como un tigre véngala, creando una atmosfera de sorpresa cuando como un experto salvaje este se ocultaba como un cazador detrás de mí; Ryoga sabía lo que era rapidez; pero aun así yo me daba cuenta. Con agilidad; Ryoga el chico de la bandada de leopardo; iba a tirar una patada impulsiva sin ninguna estrategia de combate hacia mí. Mientras yo, Ranma Saotome; artista marcial de las artes libres Saotome, terminaba dando un brinco evasivo con la fuerza de un gran sapo gigante y noqueándolo con un solo puño lograba vencerlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Estábamos en el Dojo Tendo. No había nadie en la casa de los Tendo. Se habían ido a un viaje de emergencia. No era vacacional.

Me quede dormido, y no fui.

Akane me dejo una nota muy enfadada.

 _Cuida la casa. Idiota. Ya me canse de estar levantándote. Hubiera querido que vinieras pero no podíamos retrasarnos. Con cariño Akane._

–No entiendo porque debes casarte con Akane. —Estaba en el suelo, boca abajo. Enfadado, y farfullando porque estaba comprometido con Akane. Seguramente lo diría otra vez. –No te la mereces; para nada te la mereces.

–Yo no pedí comprometerme. –estaba solo a unos centímetros de su cabeza. Había puesto mi pie descalzo en la cabeza de Ryoga. El joven de la bandada en la cabeza, y atuendo amarillo. –Es un acuerdo entre nuestros padres. Yo no tome esta decisión; por mi puedes quedarte con ella. Conquístala, yo no te detengo.

El de un golpe imprevisto había apartado mi pie, me resbale, y caí de de espaldas al suelo. Había dolido un poco el choque entre mi columna contra el suelo; no es que hubiera sido una caricia aquel golpe. Fue sin tacto.

–Ah…eso no lo preví. –solté un quejido de dolor. Estaba algo atontado de lo rápido que fue Ryoga; aunque fue más descuido propio por haberse confiado en que no se movería. Se le hacía extraño ya que no lo derribara antes, estaba preparado para ese momento pero se quedó quieto, y lo olvide; y yo solo respondía. –Que tiene de malo lo que te he dicho, cerdo. Porque te enojas tanto cuando te doy el campo libre. Eso ha dolido bastardo; quien te entiende maldito cerdo estúpido.

Que es lo que pasaba en esos segundos de debilidad. Intente levantarme pero una fuerza me contuvo.

Él había logrado derribarme contra el suelo, y lentamente como un cazador se había acercado al acecho. Realmente tenía una forma de liberarme de sus garras que estaban deteniendo mis brazos. Estaba mirándome desde arriba mientras aprisionaba sus piernas para que no escapara al intentar moverme por los costados.

Realmente era fuerte.

– ¿Qué quieres? No te entiendo nada.

–Creo que es obvio que no quiero que te muevas.

–Y porque no terminas lo que empezaste.

–Porque no te importa. – Me contradice.

–Qué diablos quieres Ryoga, podrías pegarme de una vez. No seas infantil.

Ni siquiera puedo forcejar porque su cara no deja de intimidar.

–No quiero.

– ¿Qué? Eres estúpido, te has dado cuenta que horas son.

–Las cuatro.

–Como sabes que son las cuatro.

–Ay un reloj en el dojo.

–Estúpido cerdo. Si tú, sabes la hora…eres de lo peor. Créeme que hago mucho resguardándote de la estúpida lluvia.

–¿y?

–¡¿y?! Esto se vuelve incomodo sabes, ¿sabes?–estaba nervioso.

–Aun no entiendo.

– ¿Qué no entiendes? no te quedes solo miradome de esa forma; termina la oración.

–Es que no puedo entender que te vio. –cada vez se acercaba más y más a mi rostro. –No comprendo porque tienes tanta suerte. Que tienes tú de especial Ranma. Solo eres un idiota irrespetuoso que no cumple sus promesas, y un mujeriego que niega serlo, además de un engreído atorrante y presuntuoso hombre, cobarde. No sabes ni lo que tienes cuando lo tienes al frente.

Yo solo no podía entender porque a pesar de decir tantos insultos no me sentía para nada enfadado. Mi cuerpo temblaba intimidado por la cercanía entre su rostro y el mío. Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi cara. Fácil, podía sacarlo de un solo golpe con los dos pies juntos e inclinando las rodillas, pero no lo hice. No quería. Realmente no quería apartarlo y se volvía incomodo; el silencio y las luces iluminando el dojo. Luces amarillas y el sonido de la lluvia culminando.

Mi voz desmantelaba el momento, rompiendo en pedazos lo que aparentaba ser.

–Esto no está bien. –tenía la pequeña esperanza de que el diera el golpe final.

–Que...

–Basta.

–No.

–Ryoga tú. –mi voz disminuía. –Ryoga ¡tú amas a Aka-¡

El golpe fue fuerte. Choco como una daga contra mi espalda. Era todo lo que se contenía por dentro. Solo emergió vorazmente en el último rose para devorar todo lo que conocía, de ese beso húmedo; inesperado y además me quemaban las entrañas. Estaba temblando de miedo, mientras que él había ganado la segunda batalla conmigo.

Cuando caí en la realidad ya no estábamos conectados.

–Aun no entiendo que tienes de especial ¿he?

Era curioso porque cuando lo dijo estaba rozando su mano cerca de mi mejilla; mientras sonreía. Mis ojos se humedecieron y lentamente caía en ese manto maldito.

Todo estaba dulcemente perdido.

–Siempre me lo voy cuestionar Ranma.

–Oh genial.

Todo perdido.

Fin

 **Proxima historia: SECRETO**


End file.
